survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks are a Mechanic in Survive The Disasters 2. Definition Ranks are used to determine a player's level of experience in the game. There are currently 206 different Ranks (including all S Ranks): F through A, and S to S200. (Please note that S1 is the same as S). Players can gain EXP from Achievements when surviving Disasters. Once a player has gained enough EXP, they will earn the achievement Ranked Up!, and will be able to access new things in the Gear Shop that they couldn't before. Upon reaching S rank, you will gain access to Hardcore mode. Required Experience Skill Ranks Skill Ranks were added to Survive the Disasters 2 in Version 1.29. Skill Ranks are used to 'determine' the skill of a player. All players begin at Bronze Rank, then make their way up through Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, and finally Masters. Players' Skill Ranks can also be demoted/dropped if their Skill Rating falls below the required range of a skill rank they possess, thus they will be demoted to the next lowest Skill Rank after a disaster round is over. Skill Ranks are also referred to as Skill Rating and SR. Though, Skill Rating is more commonly used over Skill Rank to refer to the numerical value a player has that determines their Skill Rank. Said value can be found in each player's Stats & Achievements menu. Skill Rating Mechanics The Skill Rank system is rather confusing, as said by Vyriss herself. The game saves your ten best Coin payouts and uses this as a counter for your Skill Rank called your Skill Rating. You can check how much skill rating a disaster round was worth by looking at how many player points you were awarded, at the very end of the disaster. The skill rating is calculated by dividing the coins payout by either 40 or 80, 80 if it is from a Survival Streak, or 40 if it is not. The results are then added together, and give you a Skill Rank based on that value. If you die during a disaster, a fixed amount of Skill Rating points will be deducted from your overall 'SR Pool', which is your game-recorded best ten coin payouts. Refer to the SR Loss section below for more information. Skill Rank Requirements Your total Skill Rating number will determine which Skill Rank you will achieve. Your Skill Rank will update after every round and as soon as you enter a server. If your Skill Rating rises above the requirement of your current Skill Rank, your Skill Rank will update accordingly, with the Achievement Rank Name Here ACHIEVED! If it falls below your current rank's requirement, the rank will simply change with no achievement. In Version 1.37, the skill rank requirement decreased. An option was added to allow the player to hide their skill rank from the leaderboard they choose to do so. Throughout the versions of SD2, Skill Rank Requirements have been constantly tweaked slightly. (See Version History) Skill Rank Requirement Table The table below lists the required Skill Rating for each Skill Rank. Gaining Skill Rating As mentioned in the above Skill Rank Mechanics section, knowing which streak achievement you would need to obtain may be hard to figure out, especially if you are a new player. This is so as streak bonuses are the primary way players should rely on to achieve better Skill Ranks. Planning and knowing which streak bonus you need to achieve for your desired Skill Rank is highly beneficial. The wiki has organised a simplified table below detailing how much Skill Rating is awarded for reaching each streak achievement. As streaks are the most efficient and most significant method of gaining Skill Rating, we've chosen to exclude other achievements, such as the regular disaster coin payout and bloxxer. Skill Rating Awarded For Streak Bonuses (Table) NOTE: KEEP IN MIND THAT BLOXXER, DISASTER COIN PAYOUT AND LAST ONES STANDING BONUSES MAY ADD ON TO THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF SR EARNED PER ROUND. ADDITIONALLY: As of V41, there is an "eleventh" coin payout which can be built up by gaining streaks in Pacifist Mode. The amount of SR gained per streak seems the same. Skill Rating Loss In v1.39, a new Skill Rating loss system was introduced. "This change is unknowingly a buff or a nerf to the loss system", as said by Vyriss herself. When you die, you will lose Skill Rating depending on your current Skill Rank and Streak. The lower the streak higher the skill rank you are, the more you lose and vice versa. Each skill rank has a base loss number and it gets multiplied depending on your current streak, ranging from 3× to 2×. The loss amount is shown in the tables below. The Skill Rating Penalty (Loss) has been constantly changed throughout the updates. (See Version History on the bottom of the page.) Simplified SR Loss Table 'Detailed SR Loss Table' Note: The tables above may not be up to date and are subject to change. Memo and MVP Reward Multipliers Skill Ranks determine your MVP reward multiplier, Memo Card coin bonus and your max MVP reward. Prior to v1.29, Memo Coin rewards were a flat 200 coins, and the MVP Coin reward was your streak multiplied by 2 (up to a maximum of 100). Shortly after the release of v1.29, Memo rewards were buffed and MVP reward multipliers were nerfed. ' Glitches Error / Null Rank '' ''If the player survives for the first time on the server or spins the Orb Gachapon, their coins and survivals will come back. You cannot see some achievements and stats, and you cannot buy anything if you scroll the Gear Shop. This glitch has very a low chance of occurring. Achievements that are nullified include * Last Survivor. (Last One Standing.) * Best Streak. (MVP.) * Enemy EXP Hunted. (Bloxxer.)You will also see that the EXP Bar is empty. The game says you that you have 600 EXP, but you cannot gain EXP and will not progress. This tends to occur more often on low-end devices. It is still possible to collect Coins.' Infinite EXP ' ''''Normally, when you reach Rank S200, you are unable to gain more EXP as this is the highest Rank. In the Achievements & Stats area of the Menu, the EXP bar displays that the next rank is S201, even though the player is Rank S200. The player was still able to gain EXP, even though they are maxed out at Rank S200. Mysterious "Critical Rank Bug" On January 18, 2018, Survive the Disasters 2 was temporarily closed to the public and renamed "READ DESC!". By reading the description of the game, players found a quote from Vyriss. A critical bug has been found that effectssic your rank. This will be fixed very soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience. The game was later patched and reopened the following day, fixing the bug. What the bug was is unknown. Version History * '''Demo: Ranks were added. * Demo: Rank graphics were changed. * Release: Rank EXP was added. * 1.13: Nine extra levels for Rank S (S2-S10) were added. * 1.15: EXP requirements were reduced by 20%. (Ranks A-S1 were 320K.) * 1.16: EXP requirements were reduced even further. (Ranks A-S1 were 270K.) * 1.20: EXP requirements were greatly reduced. (Ranks A-S1 are now 200K.) * 1.29: 5 types of skill ranks were added. * 1.30: Skill rank skill rating requirements changed slightly: ** Silver from 60 to 40 ** Gold unchanged (remained at 140) ** Platinum from 300 to 340 ** Diamond from 1000 to 940 ** You can now see your Skill Rank in the Achievements & Stats menu. * 1.34: Skill rank skill rating requirements changed again & a new skill rank added: ** Silver from 40 to 45 ** Gold 140 to 130 ** Platinum from 340 to 330 ** Diamond from 940 to 930 ** New "Masters" skill rank at 2330 skill rating * 1.37: '''Skill rating requirement was changed once again (40 for silver, 100 for gold, 300 for platinum, 900 for diamond and 2300 for masters). Players can now hide the skill rank from leaderboard and rating penalty has decreased. * '''1.38: '''190 extra levels for Rank S (S11-S200) were added. A new Skill Rating penalty loss system was introduced. * '''V41: Merged pacifist mode was added; and with it, the ability to gain a humble amount of skill rating from pacifist streaks. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mechanics Category:Featured Articles